Spin the Bottle HoO JAYNA
by LostInThought13
Summary: Spin the Bottle with HoO characters. WARNING! HUGE JAYNA FAN!


Spin the bottle! Heroes of Olympian Version!

Characters:

Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, Thalia, Hazel, Percy, Jason, Nico, frank ,Leo.

Disclaimer! I do not own characters. All property of Rick Riordan.

I'll make Thalia kiss a guy. I don't care that she's a huntress! WARNING! HUGE JAYNA FAN!

(Claps!)

So it's Saturday night and everyone is hanging out. (I won't specify where) When someone got the _great_ idea to play spin the bottle.

(go!)

Annabeth: (As she sat next to Percy, holding his hand) why did we agree to this again? No, HOW did we agree on this?

Frank: It was either this or strip monopoly since we don't know how to play poker.

Annabeth: Oh, right….

Percy: So…who goes first?

Annabeth nudged her boyfriend. She didn't want him kissing any girl, and if it happens, shit is doing to go down.

Jason: "Our game sponsor, Leo Valdez. Give him a warm hand everyone!"

Jason started clapping and soon most of the people joined.

Leo: Fine. Fine. Don't complain when I get to kiss someone first.

Leo reached for the bottle and spun it. All the girls looked at the bottle nervously; letting out a breath of relieved when the bottle passed them and getting tense when it was almost pointing at them. The guys on the other hand, were playing it cool. Well, those who don't have girlfriends. They didn't thought they will have to kiss if it landed on a guy.

The bottle was slowly stopping passing a few girl. Reyna and Thalia sighed in relieved when the bottle passed them. Frank gripped on his sleeve. Percy raised his brow, _well this is going to be interesting._ It landed on Hazel.

Leo looked at the thirteen year old.

Leo: Well….

He didn't have much to say. Hazel seemed nervous. She covered her mouth with her shirt's collar. None of them did the first move.

Reyna: (Irritated and Desperate) Oh kiss already .

Hazel: …

Jason feeling the need to help out, said: It's the first round so it's only going to be a peck.

Piper: Isn't the first round a kiss on the cheek?

Jason: (rolling his eyes) Fine. That is going to make it longer to get to the funny part but okay, if you say so.

Piper thought it through. There is a 20% chance she will get Jason. She said: No. It's okay. Why loose time, right? Huh? Huh?

Everyone eyed at her weirdly and shrugged. So Leo leaned in and gave Hazel an innocent peck on the lips. She covered her lips with her hands and she fell over and landed over Reyna's shoulder.

Leo: Who's next?

Percy: So, Hazel spins the bottle and kisses someone and then the kissed guy spins and so on?

Annabeth: Why you ask? :/ want to get kissed? What is it Percy?

Percy: o.o Nothing.

Nico: Yea, I think Percy is right. Well, why not do it that way?

Leo: Woot woot, more kisses!

Reyna: Um, guys. I don't think Hazel can kiss soon. Why don't we skip her turn?

Hazel was still covering her mouth. Frank rolled his eyes. Everyone agreed to skip Hazel and move on.

Thalia: Ugh, I can't believe I'm playing this useless game (Thalia spun the bottle)

(As it spun) Leo: HEY! RESPECT THE GAME

Thalia: (Rolling her eyes) Oh, sorry. Just land on someone.

The bottle quickly slowed down. Annabeth let a sigh of relieve when it passed Percy. Hazel, Piper and Reyna couldn't care less who she got. Slowly, it landed on the person she least wanted. Her brother, Jason.

Leo, Nico, Percy and Frank: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHa.

Leo: Dude's got to kiss his sister.

Frank: This is going to be so good! Excellent idea to play this, leo.

Leo: Thanks.

Percy: Good thing I'm an only child! Hahhaha. Sorta.

Nico: Let's see how this plays out.

Jason didn't raise his face. He can't. He can't do it. He can't kiss his sister! That is just wrong!

Thalia: I refuse to.

Piper was about to say something but Reyna cut in first.

Reyna: That is so disturbing. He can't kiss his sister. Think about all the scars he'll have after.

Thalia: Right. I'm not doing it guys.

Nico: C'mon! Isn't kissing people you wouldn't normally kiss the point of this game?

Leo: Right! Guys, just do it!

Percy: I think they're right. It'll be very disturbing.

Frank: …fine -_-

Leo: NOOOOOO. They are kissing! I'll even smash their faces together if I have to!

Jason: FINE!

Thalia: Fine?

Jason: It's only a peck. Just…close your eyes and count till three.

Thalia took a deep breath and did what Jason said. He closed his eyes tightly as he leaned in and barely pecked her lips, backed away.

Thalia: *Wipes lips*

Jason: GROSSS!

Thalia: HEY! What does that say about me?

Jason: *Rubs lips*

Thalia: *Still eyeing Jason* Okay than. Jason, spin the bottle

Jason: yea right! I already kissed someone.

Thalia: True. Let me just spin it again and _I'll kiss_ someone.

Thalia spun the bottle and landed on Frank. Frank simply blinked. Hazel had recovered from her little episode from earlier and looked at Frank meanly. Frank shrugged. She seemed a little happy kissing the guy from earlier; it's time for pay back.

Thalia: Oh great. Big baby face. *Leans towards Frank* Close your eyes. *Pecks* Done!

Thalia was happy she got that over with.

Frank: My turn to spin *Spins bottle*

Franks looks up to who the bottle was pointing at. Annabeth. Frank swallowed. He seen Percy fight.

Frank: Weapons are out of the question, right? We can't..um, use them here?

Percy sighed. He wanted them to get it over with as soon as possible. Annabeth eyed Percy.

Percy: JUST GET IT OVER WITH!

He snapped. Annabeth arched her brow and let Frank kiss her.

Reyna: Okay, who's turn is it?

She was receiving some angry looks. She haven't kissed nor received a kiss. She was glad. She was waiting for someone. Her chances of getting _him_ were getting bigger but also Piper's. Reyna couldn't stand that girl! Who she thought she was? She just came out of nowhere, didn't even know Jason and thought he was her boyfriend? Reyna knew him way longer than Piper so she should better back off!

Annabeth spun the bottle. She was hoping to get Percy but she had a feeling they will make her spin again if she got her boyfriend. They didn't want to see a couple share a kiss.

Percy: geezus

Percy groaned as he saw who Annabeth got.

Nico: Sorry man.

Percy: Yea, just get it over with.

Nico raised his brow and let Annabeth give him a kiss. She did it pretty quickly. He guess she just wanted to get over with it and move on with the game.

Nico spun the bottle.

Nico: C'mon. C'mon…

Eyes followed the bottle as it stopped in front of Piper.

Nico: -_-

Piper: =/

Without a word, they got it over with. Piper was mad. This was her only chance. It_ had_ to land on Jason! She preyed on it with her eyes closed.

Leo: You guys are so boring. *BAM*

Leo rubbed his head: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Piper: *breathing like an angry tigress* WHY FROM ALL THE _CREATURES_ IN THE UNIVERSE, IT HAD TO BE YOU?

Leo looked at the bottle pointing at him.

Leo: oh.

Nico: =D Hahahahaha!

Piper, with her eyes tightly closed, leaned in; her lips were a straight tight line. She sooo did not want to kiss Leo. It was upsetting she could have kissed Jason but NOO. It was Leo.

Leo: Well, that was interesting. *Piper threw him an angry look* O..kay. I kissed and got kissed, who's next?

Leo looked at Hazel and pointed at her with a grin

Leo: YOU! You haven't kissed anyone. Start getting your lips warmed up! *Leo spins the bottle for her*

Hazel could feel Reyna tense up. There was only Jason and Percy left. If you do a poll, they were the two most desirable guys in _both_ camps combined.

Reyna let out a breath of relieve. She could feel her cheeks getting warm. She tried had not to smile.

The bottle landed on Percy.

"Woot woot!" Everyone shouted.

Percy had to laugh and shrugged at Hazel, telling her it was no big deal. Everyone had kissed or been kissed. Hazel closed her eyes tightly and pecked Percy in the lips.

Leo: That didn't even last half a second!

Leo complained about the quickness the pair got it over with. Nico grabbed the bottle, "I'm guessing we don't need this anymore" He said since they all knew who needed to be kissed and who haven't kissed. Percy hadn't kissed and both Jason and Reyna haven't been kissed, not to mention the fact that Reyna haven't kissed yet. You do the math.

Annabeth wanted to get this over with and stood up along with Piper, who wanted to distract everyone from the fact that Reyna had to kiss Jason later.

The others stood but didn't really leave. They wanted to see the reaction of Annabeth when Percy kisses another girl. And not just any girl, it was Reyna. ;)

Reyna shrugged, "Get it over with" She just wanted to kiss Jason.

Percy shrugged since she seemed like she didn't mind. He leaned in quickly and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Woot wooooooooo"

Everyone cheered and Annabeth could feel her blood boil. She hit Percy's back. "Hey!" The others laughed and left the room, laughing as they saw Annabeth beating up Percy.

Reyna stayed back. She was a little glad that she had now the privacy but she didn't know if Jason still wanted the kiss since they broke the game. Reyna sighed and turned around, walking towards the window.

"Hey…" She heard a voice. She turned around to see Jason. She couldn't help but to smile. He looked a little nervous though, "So…?" He continued awkwardly. He continued walking towards her until they were close enough from each other.

She saw her chance. She had to take it. "So, I think I owe-

"Owe me a kiss" He finished her sentence. She looked up at him and saw him leaned forward. She was shocked but quickly caught his kiss.

The kiss was sweet and innocent, loving and pure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He slowly pulled away, their nose bumping, "So this means we're…?"

Reyna laughed, "Shut up and kiss me"


End file.
